


Or Rosé

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Drabble, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Rosa surprises Isobel.
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Rosa Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	Or Rosé

Isobel grabs a bottle of acetone as soon as she gets home after a long workweek, but when she finds Rosa Ortecho sitting on her couch, she freezes with the bottle halfway to her mouth; it always surprises her to see a girl who died ten years ago, but today it’s astounding.

“I’m here because Liz is still sad about your dead alien brother and Maria ditched me for Guerin,” Rosa says, “or I’m here because I couldn’t let you be alone on Valentine’s Day – take your pick.”

Unfreezing, Isobel flops down beside Rosa and asks, “Pinot noir or rosé?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, "I couldn't let you be alone on Valentine's Day".


End file.
